Cinderella and the Fairygodmother
by Aleena Liu
Summary: Kim Donghae & Lee Hyukjae bersekolah di sekolah yang sama namun berbeda jurusan, kedua jurusan itu mempunyai hubungan kurang baik. Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae minta tolong pada Donghae supaya bisa jadi pacar Choi Siwon? HaeHyuk slight SiHyuk! Genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

**CINDERELLA AND FAIRYGODMOTHER**

**.**

**.**

_Cast : Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae _

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae_

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon_

_Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk_

_Tan Hangeng as Hankyung_

_Pair : HaeHyuk –gender switch—_

_._

_Rate : T_

.

_Disclaimer : SJ itu punya Tuhan YME, jalan cerita punya Meca Tanaka, kalo FF beserta ide-ide lainnya itu punya saya... :3_

_._

_Summary : Kim Donghae adalah siswa jurusan Olahraga Parang High School. Sedangkan Lee Hyukjae adalah siswi jurusan Pendidikan di Parang High School. Kedua jurusan satu sekolah itu mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik. Akan tetapi, secara tidak sengaja Lee Hyukjae meminta bantuan Kim Donghae agar dirinya bisa menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon! Ottohkke? HaeHyuk slight SiHyuk! Don't like don't read!_

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam sebuah dongeng, kalau kalian menjadi seorang Cinderella, siapakah yang akan kalian pilih untuk menjadi pasangan kalian?<em>

_Pastinya, seorang Pangeran Tampan. _

_Tapi... apabila Penyihir yang membantu Cinderella untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu adalah seorang namja, apakah kalian akan berpikir dua kali untuk memilih Pangeran?_

_Akankah kalian memilih bersama dengan sang Penyihir yang telah membantu Cinderella sehingga menjadi cantik jelita?_

* * *

><p>OoooOoooO<p>

.

.

_Donghae POV_

_.  
><em>

...Aku bagaikan tidak mempunyai tempat tujuan sekarang.

Disinilah aku, berbaring diatas atap sekolah. Tepatnya diatas atap gedung sekolah jurusan pendidikan.

Kenapa aku bisa disini? Padahal, aku kan anak jurusan olahraga?

Ya. Salahkanlah lembaran kertas disebelahku itu.

Lembar ujian dengan penuh coretan tinta merah.

Okeee... aku putus asa! Aku memang menguasai bidang olahraga, dan aku samasekali TIDAK menguasai pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya!

Dan karena itulah, saking putus asanya aku, hari ini, aku akan menggunakan semacam 'sihir'.

Yep. Aku akan berdiri diatas atap gedung jurusan pendidikan. Jurusan dimana para maniak belajar yang sok pintar itu menuntut ilmu. Okee...mereka memang bukan sok pintar, tapi mereka BENAR-BENAR pintar!

Ya, ya, ya... kenapa aku bicara begini? Benar sekali. Sekolah kami memang sama, tapi jurusan disini dibagi dua. Dan hubungan antar jurusan ini sangat TIDAK BAIK.

Baiklah, lanjutkan.

Aku akan berdiri diatas sini sambil menggenggam erat lembar-lembar ujianku yang memprihatinkan ini. Menghirup udara segar dari atas sini, dan mengharapkan satu hal sambil meneriakkannya...

SEMOGA KEKUATAN PARA MANIAK BELAJAR JURUSAN PENDIDIKAN YANG ADA DIBAWAH LANTAI TEMPAT AKU BERDIRI SAAT INI MENGALIR KE TUBUHKU!

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar tindakan konyol yang mencerminkan sifat putus asa, ya?

Biarlah, aku memang sudah benar-benar putus asa.

Kim Donghae... kau menyedihkan.

Oke. Waktunya beraksi!

Aku berdiri tegap di atap gedung jurusan pendidikan. Dengan menggenggam erat lembar ujianku. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Siap... satu... dua...

"KEKUATAN PARA MANIAK BELAJAR JURUSAN PENDIDIKAN YANG ADA DIBAWAH KAKIKUUU!

BERKUMPULLAH PADA DIRIKUUUUUU!"

.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

.

.

sunyi?

hening?

Tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Aish...aku memang sudah tahu kalau ini adalah tindakan lari dari kenyataan, tapi aku lebih mengharapkan kalau tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari jurusan pendidikan, dan dia memberikan lembar jawaban ujiannya padaku.

Ayolaaah... aku sudah berkorban disini! Aku sudah memberanikan diri pergi ke atap jurusan pendidikan, tahu!

.

.

.

PLUK

.

.

...apa ini? Ada kain yang jatuh ke mukaku?

...Tunggu...

kain ini...

bentuknya segitiga...

dan ada pitanya...

Ada rendanya juga...

Warnanya pink-putih...

...I...ini...

...PANTY CEWEK? (*panty : CD o/o)

Omo...ini tidak mungkin! Jangan bercandaaaa! Benda seperti ini mana mungkin ada di sekolah, apalagi di jurusan pendidikan yang berisi anak-anak alim yang Cuma tahu belajar, kan?

Hufft. Anyway, aku harus mencari arah munculnya benda aneh ini.

Aku langsung menengadah ke atas. Panty ini kan jatuhnya dari atas.

...O...mo... diatas... ternyata...

.

.

.

BANYAK PANTY BETERBANGAAAAN? KENAPAAAAA?

"GYAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN LIHAAAAAATTT!"

Hah? Suara teriakan yeojya? Darimana, tuh?

Jangan-jangan... hantu?

tapi... APA BENAR HANTU PENGHUNI SEKOLAH INI PUNYA KEBIASAAN PAKE PANTY CEWEK?

Aish. Ini makin aneh saja!

Baiklah, mungkin kalau kutangkap panty itu satu-satu, masalahnya bakalan cepet selesai.

HAP! Dapat satu.

HUP! Dapat tiga!

HEPP! Dapat lima!

Oh God. Banyak amat panty-nya?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN AMBIL PANTY-KUUUUU!"

.

.

BRUUKKKKK!

.

.

Seorang yeojya jatuh dari gudang kecil diatap gedung.

Oh God... jadi, ternyata dia pemilik panty itu!

"YAH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SIH! INI PANTY-MU?" tanyaku emosi sambil mendekati yeojya itu. Gimana gak emosi? Ritualku terganggu gara-gara insiden ini!

"KYAAAAA! JANGAN PEGANG PANTY-KUUU!"

"YAHH! AKU INI SEDANG MEMBANTUMU, TAHU!" seruku emosi.

"KE...KEMBALIKAAAAN!"

"BERTERIMAKASIHLAH PADAKU DULU, YEOJYA BABO!"

"A...AKU TIDAK BABO! KEMBALIKAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma...maaf telah merepotkanmu... terimakasih sudah memungut panty-ku..."

Aku mengangguk pelan, merespon perkataan yeojya itu.

Ya ampun... sudah hampir dua puluh menit aku dan yeojya itu beradu mulut hanya gara-gara panty! Dan sekarang, dia langsung meminta maaf dengan sopan. Dasar yeojya babo!

Kuperhatikan penampilan yeojya itu. Humm... penampilan taat peraturan tata tertib sekolah. Rambut dikucir dua. Berkacamata. Kancing kemeja dikancingkan semua. Pita terikat rapi. Dan... rok sepanjang lutut.

Bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia murid jurusan pendidikan. Hmph. Penampilan anak kelewat rajin.

"...Kau murid jurusan pendidikan?" tanyaku. Yeojya itu mengangguk.

"Ya ampun...kau ini kan yeojya, apalagi kau anak pintar nan rajin dari jurusan pendidikan! Untuk apa membawa panty seperti ini? Apa kau tidak malu?" omelku sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan panty berwarna pink-putih dengan aksen-aksen renda dan pita. Ya ampuuun!

"A...aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku melakukan ini untuk sejenis penelitiaan!"

Hah?

Apa kata yeojya ini? Penelitian?

"Penelitian apaan? Memangnya ada penelitian ilmiah dengan menggunakan panty cewek berenda dengan warna pink?" tanyaku lagi.

Yeojya itu menggeleng. "A..aku mengumpulkan ini karena aku ingin tahu apa yang namja-namja suka... Namja-namja sekarang suka yeojya yang manis, kan? Jadi, aku ingin mencoba jadi manis... dan aku mulai dari hal ini... aku berpikir, para yeojya juga banyak yang menggunakan panty-panty yang manis seperti ini, jadi aku mengumpulkan yang seperti ini dan mencari tahu yang namja-namja sukai itu seperti apa..."

Ya ampun... alasan apa itu?

"Jadi... kau mengumpulkan panty-panty ini untuk jadi yeojya manis, begitu?" tanyaku. Yeojya itu menunduk, tapi masih bisa terlihat kalau dia mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya merah padam. Pasti dia sangat malu...

Hufft... dia salah paham rupanya.

"Kurasa kau salah paham tentang hal menjadi 'manis'. Apa kau melakukan ini untuk namja yang kau suka?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Ya ampun... wajahnya benar-benar memerah!

"Kau konyol sekali. Kalau namja itu juga menyukaimu, baginya, apapun yang kau pakai, kau akan selalu terlihat manis." komentarku.

BLUSHHH

Wajah yeojya itu tambah memerah?

Ya ampun... apa sih yang kukatakan tadi? Aku tahu-tahu berkata begitu!

"I...ini sih 'pendapat cowok'... sudah ya, annyeong!" pamitku sambil bangkit dari dudukku dan berniat kembali ke kelasku, ke jurusan olahraga.

.

.

GREP!

...Mwo? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku? Ada yang menarik tanganku?

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakangku.

...Yeojya itu... mau apa dia menahan tanganku?

"...Mi...mianhae... namaku Lee Hyukjae, kelas satu jurusan pendidikan. Na...namamu?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Apalagi yang dia mau?

"...Donghae. Kim Donghae, kelas satu jurusan olahraga." jawabku ringan.

Yeojya itu tersenyum kearahku.

...Kenapa dia tersenyum?

"...Kalau begitu, Donghae-sshi... apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

.

OoooOoooO

.

"Kim Donghae!"

Hem? Ada yang memanggilku?

Aku langsung berdiri dari push-up ku dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilku itu. Humm... ternyata Kangin-sonsaengnim yang memanggilku. Dia adalah guru Olahraga kami.

"Ada apa, sonsaengnim?" tanyaku.

"Begini, meskipun kamu masuk jurusan olahraga, kurasa untuk sementara kau harus berhenti berolahraga dulu."

Mwo? Kenapa?

"Kenapa begitu, sonsaengnim?"

"Nilaimu di pelajaran lainnya banyak mendapatkan nilai merah, kan? Belajarlah dulu dan tinggalkan olahraga untuk sementara. Sebentar lagi akan ada tes perbaikan, kan? Kau bisa tidak naik kelas kalau kau cuma bisa menguasai pelajaran olahraga, Donghae!"

Aish... jadi gara-gara nilai merahku... sial...

"...Baiklah, sonsaengnim..."

.

.

.

.

Hufft. Aku dilarang berolahraga dulu untuk sementara. Menyebalkan.

Biasanya, kan... setelah sepulang sekolah, aku langsung latihan lari gawang. Tapi, sekarang malah dilarang. Tidak adil, deh...

Sekarang, sepulang sekolah, aku jadi nganggur. Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

...Tunggu... aku jadi teringat sesuatu...

.

_Flashback_

_.  
><em>

"_...Mi...mianhae... namaku Lee Hyukjae, kelas satu jurusan pendidikan. Na...namamu?"_

_Aku menghela nafas pelan. Apalagi yang dia mau?_

"_...Donghae. Kim Donghae, kelas satu jurusan olahraga." jawabku ringan._

_Yeojya itu tersenyum kearahku._

_...Kenapa dia tersenyum?_

"_...Kalau begitu, Donghae-sshi... apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"_

_Hum? Minta tolong?_

"_Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku. Hyukjae pun melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menahan tanganku agar tak menjauh. Huft. Seperti anak kecil saja..._

"_..Se...sebenarnya, aku ini anggota fansclub Choi Siwon, idola dari jurusan pendidikan!"_

_Hah? _

"_...Miwon? Penyedap rasa?" tanyaku. Wah, penyedap rasa aja bisa jadi idola, ya... _

"_Bu..bukan! Namanya Choi Siwon, dia murid kelas dua jurusan pendidikan..." koreksinya cepat._

"_Ooo...Lalu bagaimana?"_

"_Eeh...begini...Choi Siwon itu sangat populer, dia punya banyak fans di jurusan pendidikan... dan banyak yang jadi anggota fansclub-nya, termasuk aku."_

_Pffft... gaya bicara Hyukjae sangat lucu. Dia bicara sambil malu-malu... dasar..._

"_Terus?"_

"_Te...terus... keuntungan utama menjadi anggota fansclub itu, adalah 'mendapatkan hak kencan Cinderella bersama Siwon-oppa' sesuai dengan nomer absen."_

_Mwo? Hak kencan? Cinderella? Sesuai nomor absen?_

_Apaan ini? Memangnya Choi Siwon itu sangat tampan, sampai fans-nya saja harus diabsen?_

"_...Kau dapat nomor absen berapa?" tanyaku._

"_A...aku nomor 199..."_

_Oh, God. ya, baiklah, aku percaya kalau Choi Siwon atau apalah itu, dia pasti orang tampan._

"_Jadi, kau juga akan berkencan dengan Siwon?" tanyaku. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan._

"_...iya, dan hak kencanku itu tinggal dua minggu lagi..."_

"_Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kau akan berbahagia kalau kau bisa berkencan dengannya, kan? Ne? Hyukjae-sshi?" tanyaku. Hyukjae langsung menunduk._

"_...tapi... aku tidak percaya diri... selama ini, aku terus belajar... aku sama sekali tidak percaya diri sebagai seorang yeojya... aku tidak manis... Tapi, ini adalah kencan yang kunanti-nantikan, jadi aku ingin menjadi seorang yeojya yang manis dan bisa jadi pasangan yang pantas untuk Siwon oppa..." _

_Hmph. Begitu rupanya... yeojya ini aneh sekali, sih?_

"_Jadi, karena kau ingin jadi yeojya yang manis, kau mulai dari panty-panty itu? Huft... aku penasaran, memangnya kencannya seperti apa, sih? Memangnya Siwon akan melihat panty yang kau pakai?" godaku. _

_BLUSSHH_

_Wajah Hyukjae makin memerah._

_Hahaha... dia terlihat manis kalau wajahnya seperti itu..._

"_I...itu tidak seperti itu! A..aku hanya ingin memakai semua barang yang manis-manis di depan Siwon-oppa, itu semua hanya agar aku merasa lebih percaya diri..."_

_Omo..._

_Oke. Hyukjae memang sangat aneh. Memakai panty yang manis agar lebih percaya diri?_

_Emangnya ngefek?_

"_Jadi... kau ingin aku membantumu dalam hal apa? Aku ini namja, lho!" seruku. _

"_Aku...aku ingin Donghae-sshi menjadi penasehatku! Kau bisa membantuku agar kencanku berhasil, kan?"_

_._

_._

_...hah? Penasehat?_

_._

_._

"_Jangan bercanda! Maksudnya apa? Aku gak ngerti, ah! Kau minta tolong pada teman-teman sekelasmu saja! Aku mau pulang!" seruku sambil bersiap untuk pulang._

_GREP!_

_Yah! Apaan ini? Hyukjae menahanku lagi!_

"_Ta...tapi...semua teman-temanku tipenya sama denganku, mereka hanya fokus pada pelajaran... apalagi mereka juga benci Siwon-oppa, aku tidak bisa minta tolong pada mereka!"_

_Tuhan... cobaan apa iniiii?_

"_Aku tidak bisa membantumu! Aku sibuk untuk tes perbaikan! Beda denganmu, kau sih kelihatannya pintar, jadi gak usah repot!" seruku sambil berusaha mendorong Hyukjae menjauh dariku. Aish... kalau nilaiku tidak merah-merah, aku tidak akan menghadapi masalah ini! Menyebalkan!_

"_...Kau ikut tes perbaikan, Donghae-sshi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk cepat. _

"_Ne, jadi aku harus belajar sekarang!" seruku sambil masih berusaha mendorong Hyukjae._

"_...Berapa mata pelajaran, Donghae-sshi?"_

_Arrrghhh! Aku makin emosi pada yeojya ini!_

"_Empat mata pelajaran! Makanya, aku harus belajar sungguh-sungguh!"_

_._

_._

"_Donghae-sshi, aku yang akan mengerjakan semua! Aku akan membantumu belajar untuk mengerjakan tes perbaikan itu!"_

_._

_._

_...Hah?_

_...Yeojya ini ngomong apa, sih?_

"_...Jinjja?" tanyaku. Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ne. Aku akan membantumu!"_

"_...Hyukjae-sshi, kau ranking berapa?" tanyaku. Hyukjae tersenyum mantap._

"_Aku ranking tiga se-jurusan pendidikan!"_

_._

_._

_Wah... boleh juga, nih..._

"_Jadi, aku membantu Donghae-sshi supaya berhasil di tes perbaikan, dan Donghae-sshi akan membantuku agar kencanku dengan Siwon oppa berhasil! Deal?"_

_Hmm... bagus banget, nih!_

_...Tapi... kami terkesan kayak Simbiosis Mutualisme, ya?_

_Ah... masa bodo, deh!_

_Dia dapat keuntungan. Aku juga dapat._

_Itu adil, kan?_

"_Baiklah, Hyukjae-sshi! Deal!"_

"_Gomawo, Donghae-sshi~ kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu lagi di atap ini, ya!"_

"_...Eh..ne, baiklah, Hyukjae-sshi..."_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Flashback End_

_.  
><em>

Nah. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Seorang Kim Donghae, kelas satu jurusan olahraga, sekarang berada di tangga menuju atap gedung jurusan pendidikan.

Yap. Aku terpaksa melewati koridor gedung jurusan pendidikan, deh...

Alhasil, banyak murid-murid jurusan pendidikan yang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh.

"...Hei, itu kan murid jurusan olahraga?"

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"Iih... bau keringat, ya...Pasti karena banyak olahraga..."

"Wajahnya kelihatan babo, hahahaha!"

"Omonaaa...dia tampan sekalii...ototnya membuatnya tambah macho!"

Hmph. Omongan-omongan mereka itu sangat menusuk. Dasar maniak belajar jurusan pendidikan.

Kuabaikan saja, deh...

Eh, tapi omongan yang terakhir, kuterima sih... itu pujian yang bagus... yep. Aku emang tampan, ehehe...

KREKKK

Aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap gedung jurusan pendidikan itu. Pasti Hyukjae sudah menungguku di atap sana.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus membantunya... bukan hanya demi tes perbaikanku, tapi menurutku pribadi, aku merasa harus membantunya.

Huff... apa hal ini membuatku seperti Ibu peri yang membantu Cinderella agar bisa pergi ke pesta dansa?

Andwae! Aku bukan ibu peri, aku ini namja, kan?

Aish... apa deh, yang penting aku harus menemukan Hyukjae secepatnya, karena aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

Aku langsung mencari sosoknya di atap itu.

Ah! Ketemu! Ada seorang yeojya yang sedang duduk di meja kecil dekat balkon!

"Hyukjae-sshi!" panggilku. Yeojya itu menoleh.

.

.

.

...Tunggu..

Apa dia benar-benar Hyukjae?

...Yeojya ini... apa penampilannya tidak berlebihan?

Bedak yang kelewat tebal...

Maskara yang meleber kemana-mana...

Eyeshadow yang berwarna 'nabrak' yang juga meleber sampai melewati alis...

Alis yang acak-acakan dan ketebelan...

Blush-on yang kebanyakan...

Dan juga... LIPSTIK YANG KELUAR BATAS! SAMPE MAU NYAMPE DAGU!

YA TUHAAAAN! APA INIIIII?

"GYAAA! MI...MIANHAMNIDA! AKU MUNGKIN SALAH ORANG!" seruku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dari tempat itu. Berharap itu bukanlah hantu gentayangan yang suka ngejaga sekolah kosong. Ya Tuhaaaaaaaan!

"Tu...Tungguuu! Donghae-sshiii! Ini aku, Hyukjae!"

.

.

...Bwooh?

Dia Hyukjae?

.

.

"HYUKJAE-SSHIIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN?" seruku sambil berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"A..aku hanya mencoba berdandan?"

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan, tahu! Dandan juga ada batasnyaaaaa! Ya ampun, kau ini bagaimana, sih?" omelku padanya. Hyukjae malah memandangiku heran. Aish! Anak ini kenapa, sih?

"Donghae-sshi...?"

"Apalagi?"

"...ku...kulitku terasa panas... kenapa, ya?"

.

.

.

"BA...BABOOOO! KOSMETIK ITU TIDAK COCOK UNTUK KULITMUUU! PASTI KULITMU SENSITIF!" seruku panik sambil mencari kapas dan krim pembersih muka. Arrrgh! Yeojya ini benar-benar selalu membuat masalah!

"Ji...Jinjjayeoo? Gyaaa! Aku harus bagaimana, Donghae-sshiii?" seru Hyukjae panik.

"Cari kapas dan krim pembersih! Kau punya?" tanyaku sambil mencari krim pembersih di kotak kosmetiknya.

"...Do..Donghae-sshi..."

"Ne? Kau punya krim nya?"

"...Aku... aku tidak punya... aku tidak tahu kalau kulitku akan terasa panas..."

...

...Tuhan, tolong tabahkan hatiku!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Sudah hampir bersih!"

Fuhh...melelahkan sekali! Kuseka dengan merata bekas kosmetik di wajah Hyukjae. Yeojya ini... benar-benar, deh... bisa-bisanya berdandan setebal itu! Apalagi kulitnya sensitif, haduuuhh!

"...Ka..Kamsahamnida, Donghae-sshi... aku sudah merepotkanmu... kau jadi harus lari-lari ke apotik untuk beli krim pembersih wajah..." ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bersalah.

"Ne, cheonmayo. Kau memang membuatku repot, Hyukjae-sshi..." balasku sambil tertawa. Hyukjae pun tersenyum.

"Yah! Kau masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa kau berdandan setebal itu? Bahaya, tahu! Kulitmu bisa saja iritasi!" omelku.

"Mungkin karena aku melepas kacamataku, jadinya aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik... aku juga sudah seenaknya coba-coba, mianhae..."

Aku menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ada-ada saja yeojya ini...

Perlahan, bekas kosmetik di wajah Hyukjae sudah mulai bersih.

Omo... kulitnya ternyata mulus dan putih, ya...

Benar-benar kulit seorang yeojya...

...manisnya...

.

.

"Donghae-sshi!"

DEG!

A...apa yang kupikirkan? Hyukjae itu manis? Omo...

..Tapi, kuakui, dia memang manis... hanya saja dia kurang mengerti tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kata 'manis'. Sayang sekali, ya?

"...Ada apa, Hyukjae-sshi?" tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa Donghae-sshi bisa tahu banyak soal make up, kosmetik, dan hal tentang yeojya lainnya? Biasanya kan namja nggak ngerti soal make up? Masalah panty yang kemarin juga... kau memungut panty itu dengan raut wajah biasa..."

"...'raut wajah biasa'? Maksudmu, aku memungut panty-panty itu tanpa rasa malu, begitu?" tanyaku lagi sambil tertawa. Hyukjae juga ikut tertawa. Tawa lebar yang memperlihatkan gusinya yang khas.

Sangat manis...

"...Ini gara-gara aku punya dua orang noona. Aku tinggal bertiga dengan noona-ku di Seoul, sedangkan orangtua kami tinggal di Mokpo. Jadi, hidupku bergantung pada noona-ku. Dua noona-ku itu punya sifat yang bertolak belakang... noona ku yang pertama, dia sudah kerja. Dia juga baik hati. Tapi, noona-ku yang satu lagi... sifatnya mirip diktator! Dikit-dikit main nyuruh, galak pula! Tapi, aku sayang mereka berdua. Jadi, aku sering membantu mereka. Paling tidak, aku membantu mereka nyuci baju... tidak terkecuali panty mereka. Jadinya aku udah biasa. Apalagi soal make-up, aku juga sering bantu mereka dandan. Masang bulu mata palsu, lah... makein Eyeliner, lah... "

Hyukjae memandangiku dan mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama. Huh... persis kayak anak kecil yang ngedengerin dongeng aja...

...tunggu...

...Apa aku cerita terlalu banyak?

Ja...jangan-jangan... Hyukjae sekarang berpikiran seperti ini...

**COWOK YANG SUKA DANDAN DAN NYUCIIN PANTY = BANCI ?**

.

.

.

ANDWAEEEEE!

"Andwaeee! A...aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya membantu noona-ku! Aku bukan banci! Aku namja tulen!" terangku panik.

Hyukjae malah terkikik geli. Aish... tamatlah riwayatku sebagai namja macho!

"...Donghae-sshi sangat baik hati, ya..."

.

.

Mwo?

"A...apa?"

"Kubilang, Donghae-sshi sangat baik hati! Tidak banyak lho, namja yang mau membantu noona-nya sampai begitu...Itu artinya Donghae-sshi sangat baik hati, kan?"

...

Hyukjae... dia bilang aku sangat baik hati?

Apalagi... dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum...

Itu...

Senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat dari seorang yeojya...

"Donghae-sshi? Kenapa melamun?"

..Ah!

Aishh... kenapa aku ini?

"Ah, aniyo... aku tidak melamun... jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanyaku sambil mencari foundation di kotak make up-nya.

Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang di kursinya sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh... dia sangat manis...

Dan mungkin, dia juga pantas untuk menjadi pasangan Choi Siwon...

.

_Donghae POV End_

_.  
><em>

OoooOoooO

.

_Author POV_

_.  
><em>

Setelah itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae sering terlihat bersama.

Donghae membantu Hyukjae perlahan-lahan agar dia bisa mempercantik dirinya, dan agar dia bisa lebih percaya diri.

Hyukjae juga membantu Donghae dalam urusan pelajaran. Donghae mulai lebih giat belajar karena Hyukjae membantunya.

Mereka pun perlahan-lahan menjadi dekat, menjadi sahabat yang selalu bersama... (walaupun tanpa bintang X3 #plak!)

.

_Author POV End_

_.  
><em>

_Donghae POV_

_.  
><em>

Sepulang sekolah hari ini, aku dan Hyukjae akan membeli lensa kontak bersama. Yah... Hyukjae kan memakai kacamata karena matanya minus, jadi kupikir lebih baik memakai lensa kontak agar dia terlihat lebih manis.

Tapi, karena hubungan jurusan pendidikan dan olahraga tidak akur, aku jadi agak canggung kalau menjemput Hyukjae di kelasnya. Jadi, aku menunggu Hyukjae di gerbang sekolah.

Aku bersandar di gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali memainkan HP-ku. Hum... bosan juga...

PLOK!

Seseorang menggeplakku dari belakang. Aish.. siapa, sih?

"Yah! Fishy, kau belum pulang?"

Omo... ternyata itu noona-ku...

"Eeh... belum, Chullie-noona... aku sedang menunggu teman..." jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Noona malah membalasnya dengan senyuman licik. Haduh... kenapa sih noona-ku ini?

"Aigoo... teman apa teman, nih? Yeojya ya? Syukurlah, kau punya pacar~ kekeke..." goda noona. Nyebelin amat, sih?

"Chullie, ayo pulang bareng!"

HUP! Seorang namja menarik tangan noona-ku. Dia pasti Hankyung-hyung.

Hahaha... dasar noona, bisa saja dia ngegoda-ku... padahal sendirinya juga 'temen apa temen' sama Hankyung-hyung...

"HYUNG! HATI-HATI, YAA... NOONA-KU BUAS!" seruku. Hankyung malah tertawa.

"Neee, Donghae-ah! Aku akan hati-hati!" serunya. Heechul-noona masih saja cemberut. Huh... noona-ku itu bener-bener judes...udah judes, suka ngejailin pula...

Oh iya, Heechul noona sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA Parang, satu sekolah denganku. Dia masuk jurusan Olahraga. Dia juga dijuluki 'Ratu Senam Ritmik', karena bakat senam ritmiknya... bisa dikatakan luar biasa! Dia sangat hebat!

Kalau Hankyung-hyung, dia juga duduk di kelas 3 SMA Parang. Tapi, dia masuk jurusan pendidikan. Kemampuan analisa Hankyung-hyung memang sangat hebat, dia bisa memecahkan soal-soal sulit, melakukan penelitian, aish... pokoknya dia itu sangat jenius! Aku nggak bohong!

Tapi, Hankyung-hyung kelihatan pendiam di luar, dan itu semua salah seratus persen. Dia dijuluki 'Hankyung si Elang Pengintai', karena analisanya yang tajam dan kemampuannya dalam menyelidiki.

Waktu itu, Heechul-noona pernah diganggu oleh sekelompok murid cewek jurusan olahraga yang sirik pada bakatnya, wajar... orang terkenal... hehehe

Yeojya-yeojya pengganggu itu menyembunyikan baju senam Heechul noona, merusak sepatu noona, mencorat-coret meja noona, melemparkan pot bunga besar dari lantai dua kearah noona yang sedang ada di lantai satu, dan lainnya.

Untung saja noona tidak apa-apa, tapi Hankyung-hyung tidak bisa diam saja. Dia langsung mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu.

Saat Hankyung-hyung sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, dia mencari bukti-bukti yang lengkap dan membuat pelakunya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hankyung-hyung benar benar hebat, tapi serem juga... Hankyung-hyung juga tidak menceritakan

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu noona lagi, tapi noona sendiri tidak tahu kalau Hankyung-hyung yang melakukan itu untuknya... noona hanya tahu kalau gangguan padanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hankyung hyung memang baik hati... tidak sombong... suka membantu...rajin menabung... dan lain-lain(?).

.

.

Aku masih menunggu Hyukjae di gerbang sekolah. Akhirnya, terlihatlah yeojya itu keluar gerbang dengan beberapa temannya.

"Sampai nanti, Sungminnie~" kata Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah yeojya berwajah manis itu.

"Bye, Eunhyukkie!" balas yeojya itu.

Eh? Kenapa temannya memanggilnya Eunhyukkie?

Hyukjae pun menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf aku telat, Donghae-sshi... aku ada pelajaran tambahan..."

"Ne, gwaenchanayo."

Hummm... dasar anak pintar... rajin sekali, ya?

Aish, aku jadi penasaran... kenapa temannya memanggilnya 'Eunhyukkie'?

Apa aku tanya saja, ya? Tapi... aku juga malu...

Aish, sudahlah...

"Emm... Hyukjae-sshi?"

"Ne, Donghae-sshi?"

"Kenapa teman-temanmu tadi memanggilmu dengan nama 'Eunhyukkie'?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lagi. Gusinya sampai kelihatan... lucunya...

"Teman-teman memang biasa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Jadi, mereka memanggilku 'Eunhyukkie'..."

Aku mengangguk setelah dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

Hum... Eunhyuk...

Nama yang manis... tapi, Hyukjae juga bagus, kan?

"Oh, iya... Donghae-sshi, kita masih saling memanggil dengan nama 'sshi', ya?" tanya Hyukjae. Aku mengangguk lagi. "Ne, kita masih saling memanggil seperti itu. Kenapa?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Dia malah memandang wajahku terus.

Pipi Hyukjae juga merona merah...

Humm... dasar...

"Nee...arasso... kau boleh memanggilku Donghae, itu kan yang kau tanyakan?" tebakku. Hyukjae mengangguk kecil. Dasar... sikapnya seperti anak kecil...

"Jadi... apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan nama selain 'sshi'?" tanyaku padanya. Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk... kita kan teman!"

DEG

..

...Teman, ya?

"Ah, ne... kita kan teman..." ucapku setuju. Hyukjae... aish, maksudku... Eunhyuk... dia lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Donghae, ayo cepat... nanti toko optiknya keburu tutup, lho! Kajja!" ajaknya. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Ya. Aku dan dia hanya teman, kan?

Eunhyuk... dia bagai Cinderella yang akan bertemu dengan Pangerannya, Choi Siwon...

Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanya jadi ibu peri, ya?

Ya... aku hanya jadi ibu peri yang membantu Cinderella agar bisa pergi ke pesta dansa...

Dan setelah tugasnya selesai, ibu peri pun menghilang.

Nanti, Eunhyuk dan Siwon akan bersama...

Dan pada saat itulah tugasku juga selesai...

Tapi, kalau aku berpikir begini... apa mungkin aku juga berharap ibu peri bisa bersama Cinderella?

Aish.. maksudnya..

Aku... bersama... dengan Eunhyuk?

Jadi, aku ini menyukai Eunhyuk?

...Konyol. Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Aku hanya membantunya. Dia juga teman. Selesai sudah! Hanya seperti itu, kan?

"Donghae! Ayo pergi! Kenapa malah melamun?"

Hyukjae menghampiriku dan menarik bajuku sampai aku terseret. Aish! Apa-apaan nih!

"Hyukjae! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kenapa panggil 'Hyukjae'? Panggil aku Eunhyuk! Habisnya, kamu ngelamun terus! Jalannya bisa gak nyampe-nyampe!"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Hehe... lucunya...

"Neee... Eunhyuk! Mianhae kalau aku ngelamun, jadi... lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil melepaskan diri. Eunhyuk cemberut. "Ya sudah!"

Eunhyuk pun mengubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya cemberut menjadi senyuman yang manis. Yang termanis yang pernah kulihat.

...Kalau begini...

Apa mungkin... aku jadi benar-benar menyukainya?

.

.

...Apa boleh aku berharap sedikit padanya?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Arrgh... ini...ini...ini gagaal! #plak!<p>

Nervous banget, udh lama ga post di sini... TT^TT I'm back with some Gender switch ff,

And... yes, I'M A TRUE FUJOSHI NOW! I'M BACK, YAOI WORLD! -kissu kissu-

Oh iya, ini FF terinspirasi dari komik manga 'Wizard in July' karya Meca Tanaka-sensei, saya minjem jalan ceritanya dikit, selebihnya saya tambahin di sana-sini pake ide saya sendiri... jadinya agak beda...

Jujur, komiknya keren banget, jadi ampe kepikiran bikin FF ini, padahal saya udah hiatus selama 2 tahun... keke...

Dan bikin FF ini itu lumayan bikin sport jantung.

Gara-gara di bagian pertama, ada –ehem—adegan panty yang pada terbang... tapi, itu ada di komiknya, lho... itu bukan ide saya, dan... tidak! saya tidak yadoong! #alah bohong lu!

Dongsaeng saya sempet curiga kalo saya nulis FF NC. Woyy... suudzon luu! #jitak saeng gw#

Waduh... kebanyakan cuap cuap saya... mianhaeeee... TT^TT

Pokoknya, saya menerima Review, Flame, Kritikan, maupun Saran, dan juga menerima kertas kecil bertuliskan SUPER SHOW 4 – VVIP TICKET !#plak!

...ehh... maaf... mulai error saya...#garukgarukpala#

Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan di hati para readers semua...

Adios... :D

_Aleena Liu/Lee Soosun_

_._

_._

_**REVIEW** PLS? :) _

_YANG REVIEW DIKASIH FLYING KISS DARI BIAS YAAAA...  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CINDERELLA AND FAIRYGODMOTHER**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Cast : Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae _

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae_

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon_

_Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk_

_Tan Hangeng as Hankyung_

_Pair : HaeHyuk –gender switch—_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : SJ itu punya Tuhan YME, jalan cerita punya Meca Tanaka, kalo FF beserta ide-ide lainnya itu punya saya... :3_

_Summary : Kim Donghae adalah siswa jurusan Olahraga Parang High School. Sedangkan Lee Hyukjae adalah siswi jurusan Pendidikan di Parang High School. Kedua jurusan satu sekolah itu mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik. Akan tetapi, secara tidak sengaja Lee Hyukjae meminta bantuan Kim Donghae agar dirinya bisa menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon! Ottohkke? HaeHyuk slight SiHyuk! Don't like don't read!_

* * *

><p><em>Donghae POV<em>

_.  
><em>

"Nah! Sempurna sudah!"

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menepuk-nepuk tanganku dan membereskan sisir dan alat-alat lainnya. fuhh... mendandani seseorang itu memang repot juga, ya?

"...Do..Donghae... aku boleh membuka mataku?" Eunhyuk masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aish, Eunhyuk! Kan kubilang sudah selesai, buka saja! Nih, kaca nya! Ngaca sana..." jawabku sambil memberikannya kaca. 

Eunhyuk langsung terdiam saat melihat dirinya di kaca.

Yap. Sekarang tidak ada Lee Hyukjae dengan penampilan rambut ikat dua, dengan kacamata, dan rok kelewat panjang.

Yang ada sekarang, ada Lee Hyukjae yang berpenampilan manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang diurai, dan lepas dari kacamata-nya.

Ya, Dia sangat manis.

Lebih manis dari siapapun. 

"...Do...Donghae! Ini benar-benar aku?" serunya sambil menarik bajuku. Aish... aku kan sedang beres-beres...

"Neee... neorago!" jawabku. Dia masih cemberut.

"Kau bohong, Donghae! Jangan menempelkan foto yeojya lain di kaca! Bayanganku jadi gak keliatan! Itu bukan aku, kan?"

Ya ampun... yeojya ini... katanya rangking 3 se-jurusan pendidikan...

"Itu kamu, tahu!" seruku.

Eunhyuk melongo lagi.

Aigoooo...

"...Donghae...ini luar biasa! Aku tidak percaya! Kau sangat hebat, Donghae!"

"Enggak hebat, kok... aku sering menyisir noona-ku, sih...Yah... rambutmu kan panjang, jadi sayang kalau kau ikat dua... mending diurai dengan sedikit rambut yang diikat ke belakang... jadinya tampak manis..." komentarku sambil siap-siap mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. Yah... tes perbaikan alias remedial tinggal beberapa hari lagi, sih...

Dan tes perbaikan itu waktunya bersamaan dengan waktu kencan Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

Tugasku... tinggal sebentar lagi... 

"Donghae... kau hebat~ jinjja, aku merasa kau seperti penyihir di cerita Cinderella, deh..." kata Eunhyuk sambil masih ngaca.

"Bukan penyihir, tapi Ibu Peri!" koreksiku.

"Memangnya Donghae mau dibilang Ibu Peri?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku menggeleng. Aku namja tulen, enak aja disamain sama ibu peri...Ibu peri kan yeojya, udah tua pula... alias udah haramoni...

"Donghae... terimakasih, ya!"

"Ne...cheonma..." gumamku sambil mengerjakan soal-soal. 

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil curi-curi pandang kearah Eunhyuk.

Ibu Peri... penyihir...

tidak buruk, sih... 

OoooOoooO 

"Noona..."

Aku menghampiri noona-ku yang sedang memasak. Hmm... masakannya wangi...

"Ne, Hae? Ada apa?" tanya noona-ku sambil menoleh.

"Teukie-noona, apa noona punya alat manikur dan nail care set yang tidak terpakai?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sendok, lalu mencicip sedikit masakan noona. Nyomot dikit... hehehe

"Kau ini, tunggu dulu sampai matang! Dasar..." omel noona. Aku nyengir. "Laper, sih... apalagi wangi... tumben noona mau susah-susah masak... biasanya cuma ngebuatin mie instan... hehehe..."

PLOK!

"Aish! Noona! Jangan ngegeplak kepalaku! Sakiit!" ringisku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aish... kalau noona mulai sebel, dia suka seenaknya menggeplakku seperti ini!

"Jangan cerewet, ah... tuh, alat manikurnya ada di kamarku. Bawa saja. Memangnya buat apa? Kamu mau pakai kutex di kukumu?" tanya Teukie-noona sambil menertawaiku. Huhh...

"Ya bukan, lah noona... aku mau pakai buat temanku, dia mau latihan manikur..." sangkalku sambil menyimpan sendok yang tadi kupakai buat nyomot sup.

"Temanmu? Latihan manikur? Pasti dia yeojya, ya..."

"Bukan, dia ikan. Ya iyalah, noona! Dia pasti yeojya! Noona ini ada-ada aja...ya sudah, aku ke kamarmu dulu, ya!"

"Ne, ne...aku kasih, deh...oh ya, sekalian panggilkan Heechul untuk membantuku disini!" seru noona. Aku mengangguk dan naik ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

tok tok tok

"noona?"

tok tok tok

"noonaa?"

Huft. Ada apa ini? Kenapa heechul-noona tidak membuka pintu kamarnya? Padahal aku sudah dengan sopan mengetuk... biasanya aku langsung masuk sembarangan dan dia akan memarahiku.

Aish. Aku masuk saja deh.

BLAM

Kudapati noona tidak ada di kamar. Jendelanya terbuka. Huft... pasti dia sedang kabur ke kamar Hankyung-hyung lagi...

Oh iya, FYI, rumah kami dan rumah Hankyung-hyung bersebelahan. Kamar heechul noona dan hankyung hyung bersebelahan juga, hanya dipisahkan balkon. Jadi, kadang-kadang heechul noona kabur ke kamar hankyung-hyung dan 'nyalin' pe er punya hankyung hyung. Dasar.

Hankyung-hyung itu memang anak yang pintar, tapi sayang dia selalu dimanfaatin sama yeojya sediktator Heechul noona. Berasa kayak ratu sama pelayan aja.

Aku menghampiri jendela kamar noona, lalu loncat ke kamar hankyung-hyung. Benar saja, dia lagi ada disana dan lagi keenakan dipijetin Hankyung-hyung.

Tepat. Diktator. Ratu. Dan juga pelayan. 

"Noonaaa! Kau dipanggil Teukie-noona di bawah!" seruku.

"GYAAAAA!" Noona langsung loncat karena kaget. Kekeke...

"Ah, annyeong, hyung! Maaf aku menerobos masuk seenaknya..." sapaku pada Hankyung hyung yang jidat lebar nya ketendang noona gara-gara noona langsung loncat karena kaget.

"Ah, gwaenchana... heechul juga sering loncat seenaknya..." gumam Hankyung hyung sambil megangin jidat.

Hiks...hyung... what a poor boy... 

"Yaaa! Donghae, dasar! Ngapain kau?" noona ngomel sambil mencoba bangun. Aku mendengus. "Tuh, noona dipanggil sama teukie-noona di dapur! Malah keenakan dipijet! Ngerepotin orang, tahu! Sana turun!"

noona langsung melotot pas aku bilang begitu. aigoo...

"Kau berani gak sopan sama noona, hah? Ngomong sambil ngomel!"

"Noona juga ngomel, kok! Sana turun!" balasku.

Akhirnya aku kabur dari kamar Hankyung-hyung dan langsung masuk ke kamar Teukie-noona, sebelum heechul noona melempariku dengan barbel ukuran 3 kilogram yang ada di kamar Hankyung-hyung. Bahaya, kan?

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar teukie-noona. Kamarnya gelap, jadi aku mencari saklar lampu. Setelah lampu menyala, aku mulai mencari alat manikur yang kuperlukan. Aku perlu itu untuk Eunhyuk. Besok, kami akan latihan manikur.

Aku mencari alat manikur itu di meja rias teukie-noona.

Tak sengaja, aku lihat ada foto namja di meja riasnya...

"Noona... ternyata dia menyimpan foto Kangin-sonsaengnim, nih... hahaha... bisa-bisa aku jadi adik iparnya Kangin-sonsaengnim kalau jadi begini terus..." gumamku.

Setelah mengacak-acak mencari-cari di kamar noona, akhirnya alat manikurnya ketemu. Nah... dengan begini, besok dia bisa latihan.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar teukie-noona. Dan tepat saat aku membuka pintu, Heechul-noona lewat di dekat pintu. Dia memperhatikan alat manikur yang kubawa.

"...Donghae, mau kau apakan alat manikur itu? Mau kau pakai?"

"Aniyo! Enak saja, ini untuk temanku!" sangkalku. Dia malah ketawa. Dasar...

"Teman? Pasti yeojya! Ayo jujur!"

"Ya iyalah, yeojya! Aduh...noonaaa...kalo cowok, mana mungkin pake beginian!" seruku lagi. Noona malah terus ketawa.

"...Temen apa temen?" 

Hah?

"Maksud noona apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"yaa... kalau cuma teman, kenapa mau repot ngasih alat manikur? Apalagi dia yeojya? Jangan-jangan, dia pacarmu, ya?"

Aku terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang noona katakan. Dia? Eunhyuk? Dia pacarku?

Impossible, kan?

"Noona, dia sudah punya pacar." kataku ngasal.

Noona menghela nafas. "Pasti kau patah hati kalau dia benar-benar pacaran... sudahlah, noona tahu, kok! Turunlah, makanan sudah siap..."

Noona pun turun ke ruang makan. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih terdiam.

Kenapa noona bisa tahu, ya? 

OoooOoooO 

"Donghae... teman-temanku bilang kalau aku jadi tambah manis akhir-akhir ini..." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengoleskan kutex ke kukunya. Kami sedang latihan di atap jurusan pendidikan. Eunhyuk sedang latihan manikur sambil membaca buku manual untuk manikur.

"Oh ya? Bagus kalau begitu." Balasku sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

"Donghae... aku jadi ingin cerita pada teman-temanku tentangmu... karena Donghae-lah aku bisa berubah seperti ini..." kata Eunhyuk lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Aniyo, jangan ceritakan tentangku, ya? Kau tahu kan, kalau hubungan jurusan pendidikan dan jurusan olahraga itu buruk? Kalau mereka tahu kau dekat dengan anak jurusan olahraga sepertiku, kau pasti digencet dan dibully. Apalagi kau murid yang pintar." terangku.

Eunhyuk memasang wajah sedih. Aish...

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, dong... kau kan sudah manis... nanti manisnya hilang?" godaku sambil tertawa.

"...Habisnya, aku tidak mengerti... kenapa jurusan pendidikan dan jurusan olahraga punya hubungan yang buruk? Kalau semuanya sudah saling mengenal dan saling mengerti, banyak hal yang menyenangkan..." kata Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk. Memang benar, sih... aku juga aneh, kenapa hubungan kedua jurusan ini bisa seperti ini...

WUUUUSHHH

Angin besar berhembus kearah kami. Yah... akhir-akhir ini memang cuacanya berangin, apalagi kami sedang ada di atap sekolah...

"Donghae! Buku manual manikurnya!" seru Eunhyuk. Aku langsung menengadah keatas.

Buku manualnya...tertiup angin?

Kok bisa? Itu buku kan tebelnya kayak buku telepon, kok bisa ketiup angin!

HUPP

Aku langsung melompat dan menangkap buku manual itu. Memang tinggi banget, sih... tapi untunglah, aku anak jurusan olahraga yang atletis. Jadi, aku bisa loncat setinggi itu.

"Ini, Tuan putri~ lain kali, pegang bukunya, ya..." ujarku sambil memberikan buku manual itu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam sambil memandangku. Kenapa ya?

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aniyo... aku kaget, kau bisa meloncat setinggi itu!" serunya.

"Aku kan anak jurusan olahraga, kau lupa ya?" candaku. Dia tertawa. "Iya... kau memang anak jurusan olahraga yang hebat! Gomawoyo, Donghae~"

"Cheonmayo, Eunhyuk..." balasku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang kita susun acara kencannya..." kataku sambil memberikan majalah pada Eunhyuk.

"Di majalah itu, ada tempat-tempat bagus untuk kencan. Gimana?" tanyaku lagi. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aniyo, Donghae... aku mau kencannya yang sederhana saja..." jawab Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, jadi mau kemana saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kencannya sih, katanya sudah ditentukan oleh Siwon oppa... 'Kencan Cinderella', dari jam 11 pagi sampai jam 6 sore... sudah ditetapkan untuk makan siang, lalu nonton film di bioskop... " terang Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, meskipun durasi filmnya panjang, pasti masih ada sisa waktu kurang lebih dua jam, kan? Lalu mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk masih berpikir.

"...Sisa waktunya... hanya satu jam..." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Satu jam? Kalau namja, pasti langsung masuk game center buat main..." kataku. Eunhyuk terlihat masih berpikir.

"Kalau hanya makan dan nonton film, waktu ngobrolnya berkurang... tapi, aku pasti grogi kalau ngobrol sambil bertatapan mata dengan Siwon oppa..." terang Eunhyuk.

Hmmm... dia masih malu, ya...

Kira-kira, tempat apa ya, yang meskipun tidak bertatap muka tapi suasananya bagus untuk berdua?

Hmmmmm...

Ah! Iya! Itu dia!

"Eunhyuk! Kencannya dekat stasiun, bukan?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne, di dekat stasiun."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Ikut aku! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengajak Eunhyuk ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang sudah hancur. Disana, ada tempat milik pribadi yang punya pemandangan indah.

"Ayo masuk, Eunhyuk~" kataku sambil membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

"Donghae, di gerbangnya ada tulisan dilarang masuk, lho... apa enggak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk. "Tenang, tempat ini tidak terpakai lagi, kok! Ayo masuk!" seruku sambil mendorongnya agar masuk. Dia ini selalu malu-malu... padahal mau juga. 

Kami pun masuk ke tempat itu. Angin sore berhembus perlahan. Terlihatlah dengan jelas langit berwarna jingga, menandakan matahari akan segera terbenam.

Pemandangan kota Seoul bisa terlihat jelas dari sini. Bunga-bunga dan rerumputan yang terhampar di tempat itu pun memperindah suasana.

Dan jangan lupa bangku taman yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga-bunga itu.

Yah... aku heran, apa pemilik tempat ini memang membangun tempat seperti ini untuk pacaran, ya? Soalnya, suasananya sangat mendukung... 

"Donghae... tempat ini sangat indah!" seru Eunhyuk sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan tempat ini.

"Tentu saja... namja kayak Choi Siwon sih, pasti lemah sama pemandangan begini! Nanti kamu ajak saja dia kesini, terus ngobrol bareng! Pas kan?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat sambil memetik beberapa bunga. Dasar yeojya...

Eunhyuk menoleh kearahku. Dia lalu memandangiku. Ada apa, sih?

"Waeyo, Eunhyuk?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk masih memandangiku.

.

.

.

"...Saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

...hah?

Apa...apa yang dikatakannya?

Apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk?

"...Eunhyuk?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan masih memandangiku. Haruskah aku membalasnya?

.

.

.

"...Na...nado... sa..."

.

.

.

"DONGHAE~ BAGAIMANA AKTINGKU TADI? BAGUS, TIDAK?"

.

.

...hah?

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Siwon oppa disini! Aku akan mengatakannya seperti tadi! Bagaimana, Donghae?"

Uh...? jadi... itu semua... akting?

"...Donghae? Kau kenapa? Tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Eh? Ti..tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa..." jawabku.

Barusan...

Aku keceplosan apa?

Aish... sadarlah, Donghae! Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan itu agar saat dia mengatakannya pada Siwon, dia tidak akan terlalu malu dan grogi! Itu saja!

Dan itu tandanya kalau tempat ini memang punya suasana yang bagus untuk kencan! Itu benar!

Lee Hyukjae tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk Kim Donghae! Tidak mungkin!

Dan aku juga tidak mungkin punya perasaan seperti itu pada Eunhyuk, kan?

...Ya... Eunhyuk itu menyukai Choi Siwon, kan? 

OoooOoooo 

"Donghae, Bagaimana?" 

Aku tidak bisa berkedip menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang ada di depanku.

Eunhyuk...

Dia sangat... cantik... dan manis...

Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dengan indah...

Bibirnya merah merekah dan terlihat sangat lembut...

Matanya yang cemerlang dan indah...

Kulit putihnya yang lembut dan putih itu dibalut mini dress yang sangat cantik...

Dan jangan lupa gummy smile-nya yang sangat manis...

Ya Tuhan... Ini karya Tuhan yang paling indah... 

"Donghae? Kenapa melamun?" 

Ah!

Ya ampun... aku sampai terdiam saking kagetnya...

"Mi...mianhae, Eunhyuk... aku kaget..."

GREP! 

Tangan Eunhyuk menggenggam tanganku erat. Aish... berani taruhan, mukaku pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang...

"Donghae... akhirnya, besok adalah hari kencanku dan hari tes perbaikanmu, ya... ayo salaman, untuk saling menyemangati!"

Eunhyuk pun menyalami tanganku dan mengibas-ngibaskannya dengan semangat. Hmph... dasar Eunhyuk...

Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi Lee Hyukjae yang merasa tidak manis...

Yang sekarang ada, adalah seorang Lee Hyukjae yang merupakan yeojya termanis yang pernah kulihat... 

"...Eunhyuk..."

"Ya?" 

"...kau telah berusaha... bagi namja, seorang yeojya yang telah berusaha untuk dirinya, pasti sangat manis." 

Eunhyuk masih menatapku lekat-lekat.

"...Donghae..."  
>.<p>

.

Ini... mantera terakhirku... sebagai seorang 'fairygodmother' untuk sang Cinderella...

"Eunhyuk... kau manis... Dibanding siapapun, kaulah yang paling manis..." 

Ya...

Dengan ini... 

"Donghae! jeongmal kamsahamnida!" 

...Tugas sang 'fairygodmother' pun selesai... 

OoooOoooO 

"Baiklah! Kumpulkan kertas jawaban ujian kalian!" 

Aku menghela nafas lega sambil memberikan kertas ujianku pada pengawas.

Senyum masih terpasang di wajahku.

Aku masih tidak percaya... aku bisa mengisi semua soal di tes perbaikan ini dengan sempurna! Semua ini karena Eunhyuk mengajariku... Eunhyuk... dia benar-benar malaikat! 

"Hei, lihat ini! Di dalam laci ada foto 'Choi Siwon'!"

Hmm?

Dua namja yang duduk di belakang mejaku membicarakan Siwon?

Siwon yang berkencan dengan Eunhyuk hari ini, ya?

...Nguping dikit gak ada salahnya, kan? 

"Yeojya di sekolah kita pada suka sama dia, ya..."

"Oh, iya! Dulu, aku pernah dengar tentang Choi Siwon! Orang ini berkencan bergiliran dengan anggota fansclub-nya, lho! Yeojya yang menyukainya, hanya dia 'pakai' tanpa ia jadikan sebagai yeojyachingunya, lho!"

...Apa?

Jadi... Choi Siwon...

"Apa? Jadi yeojya-yeojya itu hanya buat iseng-iseng? Hanya untuk main-main? Apa yeojya-yeojya itu gak marah?"

"Sebagian besar malah senang karena bisa kencan bareng Choi Siwon. Bodoh, ya... padahal kan Choi Siwon hanya main-main... aku kasihan pada yeojya-yeojya yang menyukainya..."

BRAKK! 

Aku menggebrak meja dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk... apa jadinya kalau dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Siwon!

Padahal... Eunhyuk benar-benar menyukai Siwon...

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! 

_Donghae POV End_

OoooOoooO 

_Eunhyuk POV_

Ah... hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan...

Bagaimana dengan tes perbaikan Donghae, ya? Apa dia berhasil? 

"Hyukjae-sshi! Maaf membuatmu menunggu! Tadi toiletnya penuh!"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku itu. Ya. Dia Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon yang sangat kusukai.

Rasanya seperti mimpi, aku bisa berkencan dengan Siwon oppa...

"Ah, gwaenchanayo..." balasku pada Siwon oppa. Tuhan... aku sangat gugup!

"Bagaimana film-nya tadi? Bagus tidak?" tanya Siwon oppa. aku mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Sangat bagus! Aku suka!"

Siwon oppa tersenyum kearahku. Ya Tuhan... ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Hyukjae-sshi, kau sangat manis. Aku suka yeojya sepertimu!"

A...Apa?

"Eh...kamsahamnida..." balasku pada Siwon oppa.

Omoooo... aku sangat bahagia!

"Hyukjae-sshi, waktu kencannya masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau mau ajak aku kemana?" tanya Siwon oppa.

Hmmmm...

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Hyukjae-sshi! Kau sangat hebat! Tempat ini sangat indah!" 

Aku dan Siwon oppa duduk di bangku taman, tepatnya di tempat yang Donghae tunjukkan padaku saat itu.

Tempat dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat cantik...

"Kau banyak tahu tentang tempat-tempat yang bagus, ya Hyukjae-sshi..." puji Siwon oppa. Aku tersenyum senang. Bahagia sekali!

"Eh... sebenarnya, temanku yang memberitahuku..." ucapku.

"Ooh... begitu..."

"Dia juga banyak membantuku, dia namja dari jurusan olahraga..." tambahku. 

"...Jurusan olahraga? Hyukjae-sshi? Kau berteman dengan kelompok bodoh yang bau keringat itu?" 

...Eh?

Apa yang Siwon oppa katakan? 

"Hyukjae-sshi, yeojya dari jurusan pendidikan tidak baik bergaul dengan mereka yang dari jurusan olahraga, nanti kau ketularan bodoh, lho... meskipun aku suka cewek bodoh yang manis..."

.

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

"...Donghae tidak bodoh! Dia bukan orang bodoh!" 

Aku menampar Siwon oppa.

...Entah kenapa, aku merasa kesal padanya yang bicara macam-macam tentang Donghae... 

"...Baru kali ini yeojya yang kencan denganku, membicarakan tentang namja lain dan menepis tanganku..." 

"KYAAAA!"

BRAK! 

Siwon menggenggam tanganku erat dan menahan badanku, sehingga posisiku berada dibawahnya, sambil terbaring di kursi taman.

...Ya Tuhan...

Apa yang mau dia lakukan? 

"...'Donghae' ya? Dia pasti tahu... tempat yang dilarang masuk untuk pemandangan indah, dan juga tempat untuk bersenang-senang tanpa diganggu, selain dari tempat ini..."

...Eh?

"Seperti ini, kan?"

"GYAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak keras saat Siwon perlahan menaikkan mini dress yang kupakai. Ya Tuhan... apa maksudnya ini?

"MAU APA KAU? HENTIKAN!" seruku lagi sambil terus meronta-ronta. Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

"Kau ini fansku, kan? Kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Kalau begitu, nikmati saja..." ucap Siwon oppa sambil tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan!

"TIDAAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ssh... tenanglah, Hyukjae-sshi..." 

A...aku takut... Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku memejamkan mataku saking takutnya... kenapa Siwon oppa jadi seperti ini?

Aku...aku harus minta tolong pada siapa?

..

...Donghae...

ya! Donghae! 

"DONGHAEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

.

.

.

...Eh?

Kenapa ini?

"Dasar playboy cap kuda! Seenaknya saja kau menyentuh Eunhyuk! Kurang ajar!" 

BRAK

BRUGG

DUGG 

...Omo...

Itu... Donghae...

Dia... datang menolongku?

Aku memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang...eh? Tunggu! Apa dia sedang memukuli Siwon oppa? Apa suara saat aku menyerukan namanya tadi itu adalah suara tendangan Donghae di wajah Siwon? Pantas saja di wajah Siwon oppa ada bercak merah!

..Ya Tuhaaaaaan! 

"...Donghae...?"

Donghae menoleh kearahku. Keringat mengucur dari wajahnya. Pasti dia berlari untuk sampai sini...

Dan setelah sampai sini, dia langsung memukuli orang. Omona...

"..Eh...Eunhyuk... apa aku mengganggu kalian?" 

PLAK!

"Eeeh! Eunhyuk! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"KARENA KAU BODOH!"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Iya... dia memang bodoh!

"Setelah kau lihat kalau Siwon hampir melakukan 'something-something' padaku, kau masih sempat tanya 'Apa aku menganggu kalian'? Apa tidak salah? Hiks...Kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriakku sambil terisak. Air mataku terus mengalir saking takutnya. Ugh... aku menyesal setelah bilang pada Siwon oppa kalau Donghae itu tidak bodoh! Dia memang bodoh!

"DONGHAE, KAU BODOH!"

PLUK

Aku memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Sungguh. Aku masih takut. Sangat takut. Dadaku berdebar-debar dan air mataku masih saja mengalir. 

"...Eunhyuk..."

"Hiks... Donghae... Hae..."

Donghae membalas pelukanku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

Debaran jantungnya terdengar di telingaku. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

"...Eunhyuk... aku bau keringat... jangan memelukku seperti ini..."

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo... Donghae... aku takut... sangat takut..." isakku.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"...Mianhae..." 

"Ya! Ya! Kalian jangan berpelukan semesra itu! Apa kalian lupa ada korban kekerasan disini?"

Aku dan Donghae menoleh kearah Siwon oppa.

Di wajahnya terdapat bercak merah dan juga memar dimana-mana.

...Tak kusangka tenaga Donghae sekuat itu dan bisa membuat Siwon oppa babak belur... Siwon oppa kan berbadan besar...lebih besar dari Donghae malah... 

"Cih! Sudah hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Eunhyuk, kau masih bisa bicara begitu?" Donghae sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya dan mengarah ke Siwon.

"Donghae! Sudah!" leraiku. Donghae pun diam.

"Wah wah... berani sekali kau memukuliku seperti ini? Aku ini kakak kelasmu, kau tahu? Oh ya, aku tidak mungkin macam-macam pada yeojya itu... ya sudah, selamat atas hubungan kalian!" Siwon oppa pun berlalu dan langsung pergi.

...Tunggu...

Apa maksud perkataanya tadi?

Aku dan Donghae saling bertatapan heran satu sama lain.

..Apa jangan-jangan.. maksud Siwon oppa itu... 

"Eunhyuk?"

"Eh, ah! I...iya? Ada apa?" Aku langsung menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. 

Donghae... dia selalu membantuku... dia juga selalu menolongku... Dia juga orang yang sangat baik...

...Tunggu...

Apa jangan-jangan... aku ... jadi menyukai Donghae? 

_Eunhyuk POV End_

OoooOoooO 

_Author POV_

"Donghae, bagaimana tes perbaikannya?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang makan siang di atap sekolah jurusan pendidikan bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

"E...eh... tes perbaikannya lancar, kok... gomawo, Eunhyuk. Karena kau membantuku belajar, aku jadi bisa mengerjakannya dengan sangat lancar dan sempurna!" jawab Donghae semangat.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, Donghae... jeongmal gomawoyo... aku jadi bisa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih percaya diri karenamu!" ucap Eunhyuk. Wajah Donghae jadi agak memerah saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. 

"...Eh, Eunhyuk..."

"Ne?"

"...Apa kau mau... pulang bersamaku nanti?" tanya Donghae malu-malu. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum senang saat Eunhyuk menerima ajakannya. Tapi, raut muka Donghae jadi agak murung kembali.

"...Eunhyuk, mianhae... gara-gara aku, kencanmu dengan Siwon jadi gagal... dan kau juga tidak bisa jadian dengan Siwon..." kata Donghae sambil menunduk.

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. Donghae pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Donghae...gwaenchana. Memangnya siapa yang mau jadian dengan namja seperti Choi Siwon? Wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi kelakuannya benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang baik. Kau tahu kan apa yang hampir dia lakukan kemarin padaku?" omel Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk. "Kalau aku tidak datang, gawat jadinya." gumam Donghae. 

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Apalagi, aku lebih memilih 'penyihir' daripada Pangeran Tampan di cerita Cinderella, kalau Pangeran Tampannya berkelakuan kayak Siwon..."

Donghae menertawakan Eunhyuk."Haha... Ibu peri kali, bukan penyihir. Tidak ada penyihir di cerita Cinderella!" koreksinya. Eunhyuk membela dirinya."Ada, kok! Sama saja, kan?"

Donghae masih memikirkan omongan Eunhyuk tadi. Dia termenung sebentar. 

'_...Eunhyuk bilang, kalau dia lebih menyukai 'Ibu Peri' daripada Pangeran Tampan?'_

'_...Pangeran tampannya...Siwon, kan?'_

'_...jadi...Ibu Peri-nya...'_

'_!'_

'_Ja...jangan-jangan...'_

Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang ternyata masih memandanginya. Eunhyuk masih tersenyum sambil terus memandang Donghae, membuat Donghae makin heran.

"...Eunhyuk... jadi...orang yang kau sukai itu..."

Kata-kata Donghae terpotong oleh anggukan cepat Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Donghae... aku menyukaimu."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kaget. Matanya langsung membulat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. 

Donghae langsung tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa heran juga.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Bukannya... kalau ada orang yang bilang suka itu, harusnya kan dijawab! Kok malah tertawa?" tanya Eunhyuk gelagapan karena gugup dan heran. Donghae perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

"...Ahaha... aku... aku sangat bersyukur menjadi anak jurusan olahraga... benar-benar bersyukur!" seru Donghae.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk makin penasaran. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk sambil memasang senyumnya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa?" . Eunhyuk pun mengangguk. 

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap langit. Langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Sama seperti pada saat Donghae pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena menjadi murid jurusan olahraga, karena aku jadi lebih giat berolahraga dan jarang belajar... kalau aku tidak mendapatkan nilai merah, aku tidak akan nekat untuk datang ke atap jurusan pendidikan di hari itu..." terang Donghae.

"...Dan kalau aku tidak datang ke atap ini saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, dengan yeojya yang paling manis di dunia ini~" lanjut Donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk makin memerah saat mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"...Lee Hyukjae... Eunhyuk... saranghae... jeongmal saranghaeyo!" seru Donghae, membuat teriakannya menggema karena dia berteriak di atap sekolah yang sangat tinggi.

"Donghae~ teriakanmu bergema! Kalau didengar satu sekolahan bagaimana?" canda Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng. "Gwaenchana. Aku ingin meneriakkannya. Kau juga, teriak saja! Supaya pikiranmu lega dan fresh~ hehe..."

Eunhyuk pun meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya, bersiap untuk berteriak seperti halnya Donghae.

"Kim Donghae... Donghae... Nado Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" 

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama setelah pernyataan cinta dari masing-masing itu. Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali tenaga mereka yang terkuras karena berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tadi.

"...Keren... Di cerita Cinderella ini, Cinderella-nya malah jadian dengan Ibu perinya... bukan dengan pangerannya..." gumam Donghae sambil berbaring di atap. Diangguki oleh Eunhyuk yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"...mungkin, daripada ibu peri, lebih baik aku menyebutmu 'penyihir', karena kalau kau 'ibu peri', berarti kau seorang yeojya... " balas Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng. "Aniyo... aku ini 'ayah peri'. Haha..."

"Mana ada! Dasar Donghae babo~" canda Eunhyuk. Mereka pun tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap luas itu, diselimuti oleh cerahnya langit biru yang ada di atas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>yaaayy~ berhasil juga... *ngos-ngosan* *ngelap keringet* *minum Pocari Sweat* #promosi<p>

Dan saya gak bosen-bosennya bilang, ini cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Wizard in July', tapi saya cuma ngambil jalan ceritanya doang, itu juga gak semuanya, dan selebihnya itu adalah ide saya sendiri, padahal ceritanya gak panjang-panjang amat, tapi ceritanya setelah saya tambah-tambahin pake ide saya sendiri, jadinya dua kali lebih panjang... hohoho...

O, ya...mianhae kalo ada typo dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan di hati para readers semua... soalnya, saya udah dua tahun hiatus... ehehehe... #curhat

MENERIMA REVIEW DAN FLAME MAUPUN KRITIKAN DAN SARAN... ^^

Tapi, sebenernya FF saya dibaca orang aja udah syukur Alhamdulillah... eehehehehe...

S.U.S my other FF... :D

_Aleena Liu/Lee Soosun_

_._

_._

_**REVIEW** YA?_

_YANG **REVIEW** AUTHOR DOAIN DICIUM BIAS! -antusias-  
><em>


End file.
